


How tight would you like your hug?

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Hugging, Ex lover dramas, Fluff, Kyungsoo is puppy, Look at me making Jongin an athlete again, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Kyungsoo just found out his boyfriend is cheating on him.The volleyball team is also hosting a hugging event, and Kyungsoo really needed a long big hug.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	How tight would you like your hug?

**Author's Note:**

> When you finished a word vomit fic faster than you write those fics you actually had a plot in mind already..
> 
> That being said. Warning: word vomit.

It was supposed to be a normal leisurely walk in the park to get fresh air. He had been sedentary at the laboratory for far too long, and frankly, growing colonies of bacteria for your thesis does get repetitive. All the sitting for hours also gets your muscles stagnant. However, things don’t go as planned when you’re Kyungsoo. It did not turn out to be just a normal walk in the park.

Of all things his friend had to be right about, it had to be this. ‘ _Don’t trust him, he had history.’_ Kyungsoo do not want to look too much into the history of people, he’s not one to judge a person out of the worst thing they’ve done. Not everything is black and white, he would say. Everything is in monochrome. Well, now he’s got only himself to blame for being too trusting. What’s it with him and his romantic notion on ‘fixing people’, now look what that brought him, he’s the one shattered. 

He gave him all his love, gave him his second chance at trying to be a good person for someone, for him. Not everything though goes from point a to point b with no complications. Everything was already in disordered lines before Kyungsoo could see it. He had to find it out the hard way. There were warnings from his friends, but he did not believe them. He would say that he always look for the good within people, but he also had been so arrogant to believe he won’t be cheated on. That he’s the one who finally ‘tamed’ the heart of someone who had previously been so volatile.

How pathetic.

Jokes on him, not everything is smooth sailing. He had been so naive. He knew that then He wasn’t even in love, at least he’s sure he’s not, but everything is still so painful. It is palpable and he’s not even sure if his heartbeat is beating the rate it should be. He had been betrayed and had been lied to.

At first he doubted if he saw it right, he had only seen the tattoo he’s boyfriend got as he was kissing another man. The kiss got deeper and Kyungsoo felt like he was intruding the privacy of an intimate moment, so he looked away. When Kyungsoo looked back though, he saw his boyfriend’s face clearly. He was holding the other guy’s hand, they look like a happy couple like how they would look too if he was with him instead. His boyfriend was so good at faking his expression. He did not saw him, and Kyungsoo was frozen in place and he had to will his mind to move and hide.

Kyungsoo was not one for confrontation, but he would not excuse his boyfriend no more. This was no longer his friends giving him eyewitness account; this was already him seeing the act. His boyfriend is cheating on him. No more glossing around it, or defending him saying it could have been another person. It’s his boyfriend kissing another man and holding his hand on public. He would both be too dumb and too smart if he could think of any another excuse. 

Kyungsoo did not see the other man clearly, but Kyungsoo was sure he’s taller than him and more mature than him. Kyungsoo was sure of that, his boyfriend often kept saying he sometimes act like a puppy who needs love. Kyungsoo back then wasn’t sure if that’s a positive thing or a negative thing, but he’ sure now. It’s not his fault he always need validation in love, he had always been a sap. 

Kyungsoo bit his lips as he walked aimlessly to calm his nerves. His stupor dragged his feet through the pavement. At first he felt numb then he felt denial rushing in, but there’s no longer use in feeling that when he had been on that stage already for far too long. Maybe he had already somehow believed it when his friend first told him about the supposed cheating. He was just stubborn.

He wanted to go to his friends for comfort, but maybe he’ll get I-told-you-sos from them and Kyungsoo’s mind is too jumbled of a mess to receive those words without feeling worse than he already is. He just needed a hug. A long big hug.

And with that, he saw a group of people crowding near a fountain on the park. Kyungsoo walked slowly putting his hands on his pocket as he looked at the faces of the people. There were more girls than necessary, giggly and noisy. There were a group of man holding placards as some girl would go towards them and hug them, some of their friends would take pictures or videos of them hugging the boys. Kyungsoo walked closer in placid steps as he read what was printed on the sign.

One hug for a dollar.

Well, that is expensive. Why would you give a dollar for a hug? Kyungsoo would not say he’s cheap, just practical. He looked at the guys and recognized them as the volleyball team of their school. He did not know any of them, he had never been interested in sports, but he recognized them collectively. It’s kind of like a boyband he’s not a fan of but popular enough for him to recognize as a whole.

“Hello there, do you want a hug?” A girl with a bright smile approached him, flashing the sign in front of him, pointing at the volleyball team. “Guys are allowed to hug too. I’m Sooyoung, the team’s assistant coach.”

Kyungsoo looked at the volleyball club then to Sooyoung’s bright smile, it’s too saccharine for the depressive thoughts creeping into him. It’s at least nice to see someone smiling.

“It’s for a cause. We’re gonna donate all the funds we’ve raised for charity.”

He’s also going to be philanthropist, would you look at that.

It was a good day, the best weather to nurse his broken heart, he would say. Not too sunny, and the air not too cool. The sun was just shyly peeking behind the clouds and the air was just giving simple pats of breeze. The volleyball team looked like handsome nice guys and what is he going to lose but money he knew would go to charity? Kyungsoo shrugged, fished a dollar from his wallet, and gave it to the assistant coach. He walked towards the volleyball team with no other thought but to get the hug he desperately needed.

He doesn’t care if he’ll get it from a stranger, so be it. 

All of the volleyball team are currently occupied. When one girl stopped hugging this one guy with his back on him, Kyungsoo walked briskly to grab the hug. He did not wait for the blushing girl to talk to the guy, he needed his hug fast and he’s getting desperate. He felt like he’s about to cry, remembering his boyfriend holding another man intimately. He pulled the athlete, he saw a number 88 printed on polyester before hugging him fully.

He could hear the girl who previously hugged the athlete whining, but all those noise lulled down into background static when he could feel warm heat encasing his body. Kyungsoo closed his eyes. The girl must have stomped away because no one was pulling him away from the athlete as he could feel hands encasing his form. It felt nice.

“You seemed too eager for a hug.” He could hear the voice from above him say. The guy chuckled, Kyungsoo feeling the vibration of the laugh. 

Kyungsoo kept his eyes close, burying his head on the guy’s shoulder. Kyungsoo does not want to be creepy but he could smell the guy, and he smelled so good. There’s the smell of fabric softener with the smell of cinnamon and a hint of rosewood. He does not care if he’s a stranger, he’s a great hugger. Kyungsoo now considered that paying a dollar might now be too cheap for this. The guy was rubbing the top of his back comfortingly and Kyungsoo did not want to separate from him, but alas, he could hear some irritated voice behind him. Kyungso opened his eyes and looked behind him. There seemed to have been a growing line of annoyed girls.

Or maybe the line was already there but he just failed to notice when he grabbed the athlete?

Kyungsoo looked back up and saw the guy who he hugged for the first time, he was smiling at him.

“I’m sorry, I just needed a hug. I did not realize there was a line.” Kyungsoo blushed. The guy looked handsome, no wonder a lot of people are paying to hug him. Why was he even so needy for a hug? His boyfriend, maybe ex boyfriend now, was right. He‘s someone who craved for affection. His constant need for love and assurance is pathetic. He’s borderline dependent for someone’s comfort.

He could feel tears welling up his eyes at the self-realization. 

“It’s okay cutie, you’re a great hug- Wait, are you crying?” He could hear the panic on the athlete’s eyes as a hand snaked to cradle his cheek to catch the tears. The guy look worried and Kyungsoo wanted to stop crying but he could not do so as more tears seemed to flow out. He wanted it to stop, he’s embarrassing himself. He could not though as his emotions are getting the better of him. 

“Sooyoung.” He could hear the athlete calling for the assistant coach. The girl approached them and before the girl could see the tears on his face and he would embarrass himself further, Kyungsoo hid behind the athlete. “I’m out for now. Can you let Chanyeol or Yixing handle the rest of my hugs? It’s something important.”

He could hear some girls complaining, but the athlete was not dithered by it. He did not hear what Sooyoung said, but he could feel hand on his. The athlete gently guided him away from the fountain area. Tears kept falling from Kyungsoo’s eyes. He could not see where they were going, he just let the other pull him towards a direction. He looked down on the bricks lining up the ground then on short trimmed grasses until he sees a bench.

“You can sit.” The guy said, his voice also as gentle as his hold.

Kyungsoo blinked then followed the request. The athlete also sat beside him once he was seated. For a while, they just sat there in silence as the athlete wait for his tears to die down.

“I’m so sorry. You’re losing funds because of me.” Kyungsoo rasped out once he was able to. He felt conscious for his puffy eyes.

“It’s fine. I would feel bad if I just ignore you.” The athlete still looked worried of him, he seemed to not mind that he looked like a mess. “Besides, you actually saved me there.”

“What do you mean?”

“My ex was back there lining. I could not believe she had the nerve and the face to do that.”

“Sounds like she wanted you back.” Kyungsoo said. The athlete chuckled at this, Kyungsoo did not know what’s so funny about it, but the girl might be the joke for the athlete and not the situation in itself.

“She cheated on me twice. I won’t entertain her anymore.” The athlete deadpanned. What’s it with cheaters? Why are they becoming more rampant? Or maybe they always were and Kyungsoo was just now realizing it. Kyungsoo felt bad for the athlete but he must have been already past the stage where Kyungsoo is currently at. 

“She cheated on you? My boyfriend had been cheating on me too and I just found out today.”

The athlete looked at him. Kyungsoo felt conscious with the gaze, he looked down to hide his face.

“It felt like shit, right? You can cry as much as you want. I won’t judge, I’ve been there. “ 

As if a switch was turned on inside Kyungsoo. He started bawling his eyes out gain. He hated what he’s feeling. The athlete just sat beside him. It was nice having someone with him. His mere presence was comfort in itself.

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

“Thanks Jongin for this, I’m Kyungsoo.” He said. He’s not used at being too personal with a stranger, but Jongin was alright.

“You look like you want to say something else.”

Kyungsoo shook his head a bit earlier than he should have, and Jongin was eyeing him teasingly with mirth on his gaze.

“You know, if you want another hug. You can just say it, I won’t charge this time.”

Some sparkle returned to Kyungsoo’s eyes. It’s a start.

“Can I really? I don’t want things to be awkward. We’re still strangers after all.”

Jongin opened his arms for him which served as an answer. There was muted hesitation due to his shyness but Kyungsoo wanted it, and he did not want to deny himself something already being given to him. Kyungsoo leaned down, and soon their bodies enveloped again with each other. Kyungsoo really liked hugs from Jongin, he decided. He’s even a better hugger than his boyfriend who would always rush it. For what it’s worth, he’s still thankful to his boyfriend for hugging him even though he’s clearly not a hugger. 

Jongin though is a hugger, and a damn good one at that.

“You’re like a puppy.” Kyungsoo heard Jongin whisper. This time, Kyungsoo did not think it’s an isult.

  
  


Of course, it was not easy getting over someone. When Kyungsoo returned home on an empty apartment with no cute volleyball guy to comfort him, the weight of being betrayed to crashed into him. His boyfriend’s stuffs were littered on his room. There’s his shirt on the chair. Kyungsoo used to wear it because it’s much more comfortable to be on loose tees than his pyjamas. There’s also his shaving cream on the sink since his boyfriend preferred Kyungsoo shaving him as they would joke around. 

His boyfriend texted him how was his day, but Kyungsoo did not bother replying. His boyfriend did not know that he already knew about his infidelity.

Kyungsoo cried himself to sleep that night.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo hated confrontation.

That is exactly what he got when he was about to go to the university’s microbiology department to continue working on his thesis. Kyungsoo barely slept. He had his shades on to cover the sorry state of his eyes. His boyfriend kept texting him, but he was still too stubborn to reply. He was not in the mood for confrontations both physically and emotionally. He just wanted to get through with the day.

A girl he did not know or recognize pulled him and harshly at that. The girl looked older than him, but only by just a few years. Her nails were covered in those cute nail arts that Kyungsoo also wanted to do to his nails. Only secretly though, he would admit it out loud. It would be embarrassing to explain to someone why he had pictures of Pororo on his nails. Kyungsoo let his mind wander until he realized that the girl already stopped pulling him. They were now on a tree shade beside the cafeteria. It just overlooked the microbiology building where Kyungsoo really wanted to be to distract his mind by doing his thesis. 

The girl had both her hands bracketing her hips, and she looked piss.

“Are you Jongin’s new boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo blinked, he registered the name on his head, thinking of someone he knew by the name. He then remembered him, the guy who comforted him yesterday. This could be the ex-girlfriend Jongin was talking about.

Kyungsoo kind of missed Jongin already, and he just met him. 

“No, but he’s a nice guy.” Kyungsoo said. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a thesis to do.”

When Kyungsoo was about to go, the girl pulled him and her fingers was a lot sharper than he originally thought of. Kyungsoo really had no time to be embroidered in jealous ex girlfriend dramas. 

“What are you doing? Hands off him.” A familiar male voice arrived. Kyungsoo looked at him, it was his boyfriend. Kyungsoo pulled his hand out of the girl’s hold.

“That guy is stealing my boyfriend.” Jongin’s ex screamed accusingly, pointing at him, sharp nails and all. 

“I am not, and he’s not your boyfriend” Kyungsoo defended himself. His boyfriend’s eyes were on him trying to ask for an explanation. 

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” His boyfriend asked, so he asked that first out of any other question. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, what he saw yesterday was now clouding his view of him. Did he even really know him at all? Kyungsoo sighed then turned around to run away from his boyfriend, and Jongin’s crazy ex girlfriend. 

“Kyungsoo, wait” He could hear his boyfriend calling for him, but Kyungsoo ran faster using all his energy.

It was no use though. His boyfriend was faster with those damn long legs of his. He pulled him back to look up at him. Kyungsoo tried to free himself from his hold but he’s strong. His boyfriend removed his shades as he was grunting in defiance.

“You’ve been crying.” His boyfriend stated, plainly.

“I saw you yesterday.” Kyungsoo looked down, not wanting to look directly at his boyfriend.

There was a long pause before his boyfriend mustered a reply.

“You saw that, Huh?” His boyfiend sounded regretful.

Kyungsoo did not talk. 

“I’m sorry for disappointing you.” His boyfriend continued, his voice sounded broken. His hold on him loosened. “I understand if you want to break up with me. You’ve been so good to me, Soo, but I still could not keep my dick for one person. I’m sorry for being a jerk.”

There were silence again, Kyungsoo looked to the side to see Jongin’s ex girlfriend shamelessly eavesdropping. He looked back to his boyfriend to see tears falling from his eyes. Kyungsoo did not know if it’s genuine or not. Maybe he could still make things work out. Maybe not. He already made his decision though. It’s not worth it.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Kyungsoo said. The hold on him tightened yet again. Kyungsoo sighed, leaned in and hugged his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, one last time. There was nothing superlative about the break-up, it was just a low hum that eventually died down.

“Hey, puppy.” Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin approaching him with a smile on his face.

“I have a name, you know.” Kyungsoo smiled back.

Kyungsoo was there sitting on the bench where Jongin had hugged him the day before. He’s trying to cool his head, it had been a rather eventful morning. He got confronted by an ex girlfriend and he called it quits with his boyfriend. It’s as if a weight was off him. He felt better than when he was crying himself to sleep, but he still did not feel totally fine. Kyungsoo wanted to be angry with his ex boyfriend but he’s not one to keep grudges. He felt like he loved him the way he did, it’s just that old habits die hard and Kyungsoo just had no patience with it or an emotional steadfastness to go through the same process yet again.

Jongin sat beside him. In the same spot he did the day before.

“Have you talked to your boyfriend already?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo nodded.

“If you need a hug. You know I’m always available for you.”

Kyungsoo chuckled.

“You know what? I totally need one right about now.”

Jongin, like yesterday, opened his arms for him. There were no hesitations as Kyungsoo encased himself into Jongin’s warmth. He still smelled of cinnamon and rosewood. He still gave great hugs, and he definitely underpaid him with just a dollar. He was still a silent comfort that crept into the crevices within him, nesting in his smile. The day however was not as good as it was yesterday as dark clouds loomed and fill the expanse of the sky. 

None of them would part from the hug though. 

As the first set of raindrops fell into Kyungsoo, he thinks that maybe - just maybe - moving on wouldn’t be so hard. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


“Your ex-girlfriend just confronted me earlier thinking I’m your new boyfriend.”

“She did? She’s so embarrassing. I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo.”

“You know, you have poor taste in women”

“Yeah, but I know I have superior taste in men.” 

Jongin winked at him and Kyungsoo almost choked on his saliva, not used to flirting.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter, Don't hesitate to message me. @blameDyo


End file.
